


Guiding Light

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama do homework together, but it's a bit like the blind leading the blind





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I haven't written for my son and his boyfriend in months but I managed to pull something out of my ass for Kagehina day. Pray for my soul, I procrastinated readings to write this.

“I don’t get it.”

“It’s obvious, stupid,” Kageyama said. “The curtains are blue because that’s the color they chose to dye them.”

Hinata looked over the worksheet they were supposed to be filling out for their shared literature class.

“I don’t,” he sighed, “I don’t think that’s right.”

“Of course it’s right.” Kageyama looked offended. “Why else would the curtains be blue?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata snapped, scrubbing his hands over his eyes. “I just know that can’t be the right answer.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re even worse at literature than I am.”

“Oi!”

“They wouldn’t be asking this question if the answer was so obvious!” Hinata yelled. They were on their feet now, and Hinata took the time to be proud that he’d grown enough that he could get in Kageyama’s face when he stood on his toes. And that Kageyama was too dumb to realize that he could just stand on his toes too and put them back to square one. “If you could answer the question before reading the story, there would be no point in it!”

“What else is it supposed to be?” Kageyama shouted back. “It’s not like they showed us the decision to make blue curtains. How are we supposed to know what they were thinking?”

“I don’t know!”

They stared at each other in silence, unsure of whether they were about to start throwing things or crying. Well. Hinata would be crying, probably. Kageyama might just sit in a corner and stop breathing.

“I’m calling Yacchan,” Hinata said after a few minutes of unbroken staring – both of their eyes were watering from the staring contest they’d started. “She’ll know what to do.”

Yachi was maybe the smartest person he knew, apart from Tsukishima maybe, but Tsukishima was too dumb to realize that Yamaguchi had been trying to court him since high school, and Yachi had at least managed to ask Shimizu-senpai out. Even Hinata had managed to get together with Kageyama. Tsukishima really was dumb about some things. So Yachi was officially the smartest person he knew.

She was at their door in twenty minutes, backpack almost pulling her down with how heavy it was and a bag of meat buns in her hands.

“You brought us snacks?” Hinata cheered, jumping up to rush her at the door. She squeaked, nearly going down before Kageyama caught her.

“You dumbass, let her take her shoes off first,” Kageyama scolded him. Hinata was never going to be less amused by the protective way Kageyama treated Yachi, a bit like a doting older brother.

“Just for that, Kageyama gets the first one,” Yachi said, giving Hinata a Look, but he knew she wasn’t really mad. “You two get the whole bag when we finish this worksheet.”

“We’ll make you dinner in thanks!” Hinata promised her. Yachi got a funny look on her face.

“Who’s cooking?”

“Me,” Kageyama said, to Yachi’s evident relief. “You don’t have to worry about being poisoned.”

“I’m not that bad!” Hinata protested. Kageyama and Yachi didn’t look impressed. Hinata distinctly heard Kageyama mutter something about burnt rice.

“Here, Kageyama-kun, eat this and be quiet,” Yachi said, though not unkindly. “Hinata, let’s see what we can do.”

What they could do, apparently, was drive themselves both nearly to tears, but the worksheet was done. Hinata reached wearily for a meat bun, feeling drained.

“Alright, Kageyama-kun, let’s do yours now,” Yachi said. She sounded like she might start crying. It was really good that Kageyama had learned to not shout at her after all these years. He’d never done it intending to be mean, but Yachi just couldn’t handle it, no matter how he meant it.

It seemed like they were working through faster than he had, but then, Kageyama had filled out more of the worksheet than him, and for pure comprehension questions, he was probably right. Hinata chewed his meat bun thoughtfully, watching the light play over Kageyama’s face. He really was pretty when he wasn’t shouting at anyone – and also when he was, but Hinata was probably the only one weird enough to think that. Thinking was a good look on him.

Kageyama looked ready to descend into the earth when they were done, and Yachi had given up supporting her own body entirely, curling into a pillow.

“So…food?” Hinata asked hopefully. Kageyama just groaned. “As I thought, Tiredyama can’t do it! I’ll have to cook us dinner.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kageyama growled. “Get away from my kitchen.”

“It’s my kitchen too!”

“Not since you set it on fire.”

“It was an accident.”

“That didn’t make it less on fire.”

Hinata pouted. It wasn’t entirely his fault. He just got distracted and the pan caught fire. And he’d tried to pour water on it, because water was supposed to put out fire. He wasn’t ready for the fire to shoot to the ceiling. It was lucky that his screams had brought Kageyama running, and Kageyama had – for some reason – known to cover the pan with a lid. The scorch marks had already formed on the walls, though. They were never getting their security deposit back.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Curry.”

“You make curry too much.”

“I like curry.”

Yachi laughed softly, breaking them out of their bickering.

“It’s nice to see the two of you getting along,” she said in answer to their questioning looks. “You two always look like you’re having so much fun.”

“Of course,” Hinata said, and then just to make Kageyama’s ears go red, added, “That’s why we’re dating.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama grumbled, but he looked pleased.

And the food was good, because Kageyama wasn’t a master chef, but he did know how to make curry. Hinata grumbled a bit at losing to him, but at least he could bake. The microwave oven had never caught fire for him.

Yachi left, and the both of them collapsed on the couch. Hinata squirmed until he was tucked between Kageyama and the back of the couch. Kageyama didn’t move to help him, but he also didn’t throw him off. He even wrapped a tired arm around Hinata’s squirmy body.

“We can’t rely on Yacchan forever,” Hinata pointed out. Kageyama shrugged.

“Neither of us is majoring in literature,” he said. “We just have to pass this class.”

“I never would have guessed that the curtains were blue because she was sad.”

“I think the curtains were just fucking blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, what Hinata did wrong in the kitchen was pouring water on a grease fire. Rather than putting it out, water will make a grease fire grow. In general, if something in a pan catches fire, the proper way to deal with that is by covering the pan with a lid and smothering it. The boys got off easy here, but grease fires can cause a lot of damage because they get really bad really fast. 
> 
> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
